


relax - craquaria

by dizzymisssally



Category: RuPaul's Drag Race RPF
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Lesbian AU, cis girl au, cisgirl au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-15
Updated: 2018-05-15
Packaged: 2019-05-07 11:17:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14669975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dizzymisssally/pseuds/dizzymisssally
Summary: I wrote this and I was not going to post it but now I’m posting it just because I feel like some people might enjoy this. It’s really short. I’d love to know your opinions on this. Thank you so much adin-a-nida (on tumblr) for being the beta reader, you’re amazing! - silly sally





	relax - craquaria

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this and I was not going to post it but now I’m posting it just because I feel like some people might enjoy this. It’s really short. I’d love to know your opinions on this. Thank you so much adin-a-nida (on tumblr) for being the beta reader, you’re amazing! - silly sally

Aquaria opened the door of their shared apartment, trying her best to be as quiet as possible. It was so late, she thought Brianna was already sleeping and she didn’t want to wake her up. Aquaria was exhausted. She loves modeling for the fashion magazines, she always wanted to be a model, her height stopped her from being a runway model, but she was a known face among the photographers. She loves her job… But sometimes the photoshoots are too tiring and today was one of the most demanding photoshoots of her career. She was about to enter the bedroom when she heard her girlfriend’s voice coming from the kitchen “Hey…” Aquaria turned around, Brianna was wearing pink pajamas pants and a white tank top “You still awake?” Brianna nodded “You should be sleeping, B.” Aquaria said even though she was happy to hear Brianna’s voice after a long day of work “I tried to sleep but the bed it’s not that comfortable without you” Aquaria smiled at her, Brianna walked towards her girlfriend and hugged her, Aquaria relaxed into her arms finally remembering why it feels so good to come home. They shared a quick kiss on the lips before Aquaria entered the bedroom to take off her shoes allowing a relieved groan to come out of her lips as she did so “I’m going to take a shower now. I can’t wait to go bed.” Aquaria started to walk towards the bathroom “You want me to make something for you to eat?” Brianna asked “Thank you, but no. I’m too tired to eat right now” “Okay, then. I’m waiting for you here.” Brianna said as she sat down on their bed. It didn’t take long for Aquaria to leave the bathroom wearing a black sweater and baby blue panties. Aquaria’s black hair was in a bun and she had no more makeup on her face. Brianna stared at her as she calmly walked towards the bed, it was visible how tired she was, Brianna was proud of her for working so hard. Aquaria laid down next to Brianna, who immediately stood up. Aquaria gave her a confused look “What are you doing?” She asked while the other girl sat down by her feet “Baby, you worked so hard today. I’m going to give you a foot rub.” She simply said as she took one of Aquaria’s feet in her hands and started to press her thumbs into the foot. Aquaria gave her a little laugh and allowed herself to relax under Brianna’s touch “I love that we became an old married couple” She said closing her eyes, a smile planted on her lips “I know, right? Sex is so overrated…” They both laughed at Brianna’s comment “Well, now I’m offended” Aquaria said and they laughed a little more. “I love you, B.” Aquaria said almost falling asleep. Brianna smiled and took her time to lay back down next to her girlfirend. “I love you too” Brianna said, but Aquaria was already sleeping by now.


End file.
